1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-power type of nose or nostril hair cutter.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The nostril hairs grow as time elapses, like the hairs appearing in some other parts of the human body. To keep the hair of the head neat, it should be cut periodically. Also, since the hairs under the arms or the hairs on the intimate parts of the body do not grow excessively due to friction against skin or clothes, they do not need to be cut separately and more particularly, can be shielded by the clothes.
However, since cutting of the hairs of the nostrils is not included within a basic charge in a barber's shop or a beauty salon, if there is he who wishes to have his own nose hairs cut, he should pay a separate cutting fee. If the separate fee is not paid, he should cut his nose hairs by himself. To this end, there have been presented an electric motor type of hairs of the nostrils cutter which is manufactured similarly to an electric razor and takes approximate fountain pen shape, in which a small battery is installed and a rotary type cutting edge is provided. However, it exhibits the following disadvantages; a malfunction occurs frequently; and the small battery should be exchanged within a proper time. Further, it generates several problems as follows; if it is not often cleaned, since a bad smell is generated from the cutter and bacteria are cultivated therein, it is used in an insanitary state; it is inconvenient to clean; and the cutting of the hairs of the nostrils is not well done. In other words, the hairs of the nostrils grow not in a straight state, but in an irregularly curved state. Also, they have a sharp ending part as the end of a needle and are relatively soft. In addition, since a viscous liquid of body fluids always exist within the nostrils along with nose runnings, the hairs of the nostrils can not be easily inserted into a minute hole which is formed on the net of the electric motor type of nostril hairs cutter. This results in deterioration of cutting efficiency and sanitariness. As a result, it is general that the hairs of the nostrils are cut with small scissors. However, there occur problems in that the removal of the hairs of the nostrils with the scissors is not safety and requires a relative long cutting time. Moreover, it provides some disadvantages in that it is used in an insanitary state and provides a bad appearance during used.